


BW

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Wing!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«You’re supposed to be a high flier. Or are you really a low-flier supported by occasional gusts of wind?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wing!AU Bernard

http://fav.me/d9p1nli


	2. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Bernard and his two [very angry] bosses

http://fav.me/d9q9ybl


End file.
